Star Tribes
The Star Tribes The Star Tribes are one of the oldest surviving groups on the continent, tracing their ancestry back to the nomads of the First Era. Several tribes hailing from the areas now known as Masselon and Retenia united and appointed a chieftain. The tribes, seeking to settle land that was closer to the stars, journeyed east until they came across several mountain ranges that presently border the land of La’Arn, Le’Tarn, and Wiverlich. The settlers built large monuments that marked important constellations, and each tribe dedicated themselves to a constellation, and built their communities around the monument. * The Mighty Hammer - Hammer Tribe * The Fire in the Skies - Fire Tribe * The Howling Wolf - Wolf Tribe * The Wings that Walk - Wing Tribe Each tribe has an emblem that bears resemblance to their constellation. It has recently become tradition for tribesmen to get their tribal emblem branded or tattooed somewhere on their body so that they are easily distinguishable from other tribes. Shamans Shamans are religious leaders within their tribes, and are considered to have a stronger connection with the stars than their fellow tribesmen. They are responsible for conducting worship following sunset each night, storytelling and passing down oral tradition, giving burial rites, and participating in hunts so that they may bless the game. Shamanistic practices within the Star Tribes are very secretive and guarded, and it is tradition that shamans are not to speak to outsiders at all. Elders Each tribe has two to three elders, who are usually marked as being old and very wise members of their communities. Upon the death, or more rarely, retirement of an elder, the remaining elder decides on a suitable replacement, often an old and well-respected shaman or warrior within their tribe. The elders serve as advisors to the Chieftain, and are responsible for selecting a new Chieftain Chieftains Each individual tribe has a Chieftain, elected by the elders upon the death of a former Chieftain. The Chieftain negotiates peace and trade with other Chieftains, and leads their tribe into battle in the wartime. The Chief Council of the Star Tribes meets every New Moon in a different tribe, and the hosting tribe throws a feast to welcome the arriving Chieftains. During these meetings, the Chieftains negotiate trade and territory, and discuss the happenings since their last meeting. When two or more Chieftains come to a disagreement, they will each return to their tribe and consult with the elders, before sending their demands to the opposing tribe(s). If the demands cannot be met, the tribes will often go to war. The Chief Council can also be called together extemporaneously in the event of an imminent foreign invasion, in which case alphorns are blown and the Chieftains meet in a neutral forum somewhere in the mountains. Tribal Warfare Tribal Warfare in the Star Tribes is fast-paced and bloody, often escalated from small conflicts such as stolen cattle, or a hunting party trespassing on another tribe’s sacred land. When war is declared, warriors from each tribe will begin to march toward the warring tribe, led by their Chieftain. The two tribes will meet near the halfway ground between their tribelands, and clash head-on, for flanking is seen as highly dishonorable. Weaponry varies from tribe-to-tribe, but generally tribesmen fight with spears, shields, shortswords, and longbows. Battles were long and debilitating, and would only stop upon the death or surrender of a Chieftain. Warriors that flee battle are likely to be caught and executed by their own tribe, but some escape and start a new life in a different tribe, or flee the Star Tribes entirely. Religion The stars and constellations are of utmost importance to the Star Tribes, and they believe the moon to be the King of the Stars, as it is the biggest and the brightest object in the night sky. The origin myth that was passed down through the Star Tribes since their beginning has mostly been lost to time, but what remains of it goes as follows: “In the beginning, there was only the Moon and Eyumel, two brothers wandering alone in the void. The brothers were lonely, and they each decided that they would break off a piece of themselves, and that piece would be their children. The Moon let his children wander free, and they became the stars, but Eyumel was too protective of his children, and he made them promise never to wander into the void. Among the Moon’s children, there was one that was wicked and greedier than the rest. It was called the Sun, and the Sun ate so many of it’s siblings that it swelled up massively and casted light across Eyumel. The stars hid in fear whenever the Sun came out, only emerging each night when the Moon would awaken from his slumber and scare the Sun off. At night, the stars would dance and form shapes in the sky, sending messages to their cousins on Eyumel.” Worship in the Star Tribes is conducted at night, and is often made a public spectacle rather than a private gathering. Tribesmen gather with their neighbors and chant a prayer that is led by a shaman. It is forbidden to talk or tell stories about the stars during the daytime, out of fear that the Sun might be listening. Following sunset, horns are sounded around the tribelands to signal the coming of the stars. Tribesmen believe that upon death, they are reborn as one of the Moon’s children, if they have lived honorably and are given proper burial rites. Shamans are expected to lead burial rites in a tradition spanning many eras. Funerals in the Star Tribes involve only close family members, and consists of a small gathering around the burial site where the deceased is decorated in pelts and jewelry, and an hour-long group prayer is led by the shaman where all of the deceased’s living relatives must lay hands on their body. Following this, their body is placed in a five-to-six foot grave and their next of kin (oldest child, or if no children a spouse, sibling, or parent) fills the grave back in with dirt or clay and plants grass or flowers around the gravesite. In Star Tribes tradition, the next of kin must be the last person to lay eyes on the deceased’s mortal body, and for this reason, grave robbers are punished with death.